


Puppy Love

by strawberry_cider



Series: 100 word fics [3]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider
Summary: Shin has a crush.
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Series: 100 word fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered this show and now I miss them.

Noi was an affectionate person. Not three minutes into sitting on the couch next to her to watch a random movie, she leaned against him. Shin wondered if Noi knew how fast that made his heart beat. 

Shin stopped paying attention to the movie and let Noi cuddle him. He loved the feelings of her arms around him. She laid her head on his chest. Her hair tickled his face. Shin fought back the urge to lean down and kiss her forehead. Instead he closed his eyes and enjoyed her presence, her warmth, the peace that he felt with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
